


Obssesions

by feermartsant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Rimming, There are mentions of past abuse and an attempted rape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feermartsant/pseuds/feermartsant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they may be broken, but together they complete each other, and they’re one. And Harry’s always been the one saying you need nobody but yourself to survive, but he’s completely, absolutely sure he wouldn’t make it without Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obssesions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is, but I liked the way it turned out.  
> It may be a bit confusing, it goes from present to past to present to past again, sorry for that.  
> Tried my best writing the smut, it's not very explicit.

_“Am I in love?”_

That is the question, crossing his mind like a persistent buzz at the back of his head. The harder he tries not to think about it, the louder that buzz gets. It just won’t go away.

When they’re nothing but tangled limbs in cold sweat. The atmosphere intoxicated by hangover’s smell, and cigarette’s smoke, and sex. And the only sounds are soft breaths, slow heartbeats with same, steady rhythm and vintage Pink Floyd playing quietly from an old radio. Chills and goose bumps covering their skin, and wind coming from a window with torn curtains. Sunlight, and Sunday morning. Feathery, sweaty hair above his chin, tickling. And a “Love Affair” pressed against his chest, with his head tucked under Harry’s chin, sleeping calmly, and looking vulnerable in his bed. Slightly squirming or moving when the blankets aren’t enough. And sometimes hurt noises, falling from his sweet, dry, pink, lips.

He says “Is nothing” But Harry knows. He’s had nightmares before, and he knows when Louis has them. He doesn’t say anything or asks. In occasions, he will wake Louis up, with tender kisses all over his face, neck and thighs. But just when absolutely necessary, just when it becomes too much and tears start rolling down his rosy cheeks, and he starts to chant “no, no, no’s." When he’s sobbing and mumbling “stop, stop, stop.” Even though he's asleep. But Harry is fully awake, because when Louis is crying he can’t sleep.

_“Am I in love?”_

The buzz strikes him again. When the boy previously in his arms, wakes up, and first thing he does is to light up a cigarette. It's too late to call it morning, but they have nothing to do in Sunday, anyway. And he’s heard ‘time’ loses its meaning when you’re in love. Louis takes a long drag, and blows it, just a few inches from Harry’s face.

Louis smirks, playfully, or naughtily—he’s not sure. And it feels like all Harry’s ever wanted is to erase that smirk. So he kisses him. Because it may be too early for shot-gunning, but it’s never too early for kissing, and they’re never too sober or drunk for it.

It’s playful, and dirty, and messy, and Louis tastes like expensive whine and cheap whisky, like light and darkness, sweet and rough. He tastes and feels like home. They don’t stop, ‘till it’s all a blur of blue dawn, and silk sheets, and dainty fingers pulling at his curls, and giggles, lots of giggles.

Those giggles quickly turning into groans, and little moans, a soft needy voice breathing ‘Haz’, and a deep one murmuring ‘Lou’ right back. They can’t keep their hands off each other, it’s addictive, obsessive. Even when their mouths taste like Colgate and their skin is damp and hot from the shower.

Louis loves Sundays, and Harry loves Sundays as well. Harry takes the day off, and lets Zayn in charge of the little Tattoo Parlour, and it’s not like he has too much clients, anyway. And Louis does the same, well; he’s not working in anything in particular. He takes theatre lessons on Friday’s and Saturdays, and mostly works as a waiter at a small, Italian restaurant. And when they really need extra money, he’s being a bartender at a trashy bar. But only if they really, really need it because Harry has told him he hates the dirty looks some men from the bar give him.

And Louis doesn’t want Harry to get into a fight. He’s seen Harry angry a couple of times before, he’s usually calm and kind, but when someone messes up with him or especially with ‘his Louis’, he’s truly scary.

He remembers when they were drinking cheap shots of tequila, and laughing, and kissing. It was Zayn’s birthday and they were celebrating and getting a bit drunk. And Louis had to go to the restroom.

Next thing he knows, he is being pinned to a wall, by a blonde alpha, who’s at least a head taller, and he’s calling him “princess” with a gross breath.

“What is a pretty, little, thing like you, doing here?” he asks, the Scotch and drunkenness evident.

And, really, Louis didn’t want any problems, so he managed to escape the man’s grip, only to be pulled roughly by his arm until he’s face to face with him.

“Where d’ya think you’re going, sweetie?” And, when you're surrounded by at least ten alphas, and a guy who’s taller, and stronger than him, he didn’t know what to do, and he wasn’t going anywhere, even if he wanted to.

“Let. Go. Of. Him.” Louis recognized the deep, husky voice, but it sounded angrier than usual.

The blonde bloke gripping Louis arm started laughing mockingly. “Yeah, and what happens if I don’t do it.”

“Oh, quite simple, I’ll break your nose.” Harry had answered, almost politely.

The guys smirked again, and let go of Louis, and just when he thought it was over; he was smacked in the arse, the sound storming throughout the place accompanied by a bark of laughter.

And that was it.

That night, Harry had hit and punched the man like there was no tomorrow, like he was completely out of control, and he didn’t stop.

Not even when Louis was begging, or when the man was unconscious, or when his knuckles were bruised and covered in blood. Not even when the cops arrived.

They let him go after two days, without charges, because Niall—the bar’s owner— knew them, and he had said the other alpha was the one who had started the fight. And they were lucky, because Harry hadn’t kill the man that night.

“I told him I’d break his nose, and that’s exactly what I did, I always keep my promises, Lou."

And that was the same night Louis covered him in kisses when they were cuddled in bed.

“Haz, please, don’t fight again. Promise me you won’t get into more fights,” and Harry chuckled because “I can’t promise you anything Lou, I would kill for you."

Anyways, they both love Sundays because they get to spend all day and night together.

They go to the grocery store, and they’ll buy basic things, and Louis will sneak chocolate crisps, or nutella, or anything with chocolate in it, and Harry will smile and pretend not to see because he knows how much Louis likes chocolate and it's okay because he likes Louis.

Then, Harry will turn on the volume of the old radio, and they’ll spend hours trying to clean the small apartment they live in. The cramped one bedroom flat, with a kitchen counter and stove, small bathroom with an old bath-tube, and a big mattress with lots of pillows and blankets. It’s not much, but it’s enough, because it's theirs, and anything is better than their previous place and their own homes.

After cleaning, Louis will dance or sing while Harry is making “miracles” in that old stove. He will cook something, not too expensive but delicious. And Harry will fill two glasses with whine, that he only takes out for special occasions; like Louis’ birthday, or Christmas, or New Years Eve. And it’s a casual, non-special Sunday, but Harry fills the glasses anyway and claims it is a special occasion, because Louis looks even more beautiful than usual. And Louis will stop arguing. They eat spaghetti, with a name that Louis can’t pronounce for shit, but Harry can, with a beautiful, fluid, French accent.

They drink, and kiss, and eat, and kiss again. And when it starts to get dark, and cold, they’ll stumble upon the mattress. And instead of blankets, they will cover themselves with eachother. And they’ll make love, love, love until they’re both completely tired and fall asleep.

And well, yeah, Sundays are good.

 

.

 

“Harry, have you- I mean, when you were younger or- I don’t know— have you ever wanted kids, or thought about it?” Louis asks one night, when it’s one in the morning, and they can’t sleep, and Louis is tracing patterns with his fingertips on Harry’s abs with his face pressed on his chest, and everything is silent except for their breathing.

And it’s not meant to come out as a question; Louis is just thinking out loud. But it keeps Harry up, and it’s like a buzz at the back of his head, that and the _“Am I in love”_  .

He forgets about it, 'till a Thursday when he meets “Pete”, a thirty year old, who brings a picture of his baby girl “Susan” and asks for a tattoo.

He has piercings, and other tattoos, and he doesn’t look like the ‘kind’ who has kids. But then again, Louis and him don’t look like the ‘kind’ either.They drink too much, and smoke too much, and fuck too much, but they also love each other too much. And they’re really young, but they’ve lived enough, and they’re both broken, but they complete each other. And he thinks it could work, maybe one day.

 

.

 Sometimes, Louis—and his other theatre partners— practice at the small run-dow Theatre that’s a few streets from their apartment.

Sometimes he takes a seat and he gets to watch Louis in all his splendor. He dances, and sings, and acts, and he basically looks stunning. And Harry can’t take his eyes off of him.

He vaguely remembers when Zayn told him “You’re gonna get bored of him, soon or late, and you’re gonna come back.” When he was packing all of his stuff, ready for leaving the pack, and make a home of his own with Louis.

And back then, he worried about it, but now it feels stupid, he could never get bored of Louis.

Even though he knows everything about him, and he’s known him since he was a teenager, with nothing but addictions and nightmares, stuck in place, built of dirt, drugs and sadness. And Louis was nothing but a small, sixteen year old, with scars and bruises, and nightmares, as well.

But he had—has, the bluest eyes Harry’s ever seen, and he’s never been at the beach, but if the sea is as beautiful as he’s heard; he’s sure Louis eyes are just like the ocean, just as beautiful and blue, and dangerous.

He learned how to love the younger boy before he even learned the meaning of love.

He was sure he was in love the day he realized the crinkles by his blue eyes were even more addictive than any drug he had tried. And he’s tried lots.

They say “you fall in love”, but Harry drowned himself, he drowned himself in love, deep, deep, deep in those ocean-blue eyes.

“You’ll get bored of him” “It’s just a phase” “You’ll come back, I’m telling you” blah, blah, blah.

But he’s sure he won’t, because they may be broken, but together they complete each other, and they’re one. And Harry’s always been the one saying you need nobody but yourself to survive, but he’s completely, absolutely sure he wouldn’t make it without Louis.

 

.

Friday night. Harry and his long-known friend; Zayn are talking about everything and nothing. Occasionally taking a sip from their beers.

Louis isn't coming home 'till midnight. He's got to practice some choreography and needs it to be perfect. So Harry invited Zayn over, partially because they haven't had a nice long talk in years, but mostly because he wants a distraction so he's not constantly thinking about the fact that Louis is alone, with strangers, and it's getting dark.

Zayn rolls a joint and offers Harry one, he declines saying he doesn't do drugs anymore.

"The boy has softened you, I see." Zayn says.

Harry smiles, doesn't say a thing, is useless to argue with Zayn. And maybe he's right, maybe Louis has softened him. He knows he doesn't do drugs anymore because of Louis.

The thing is, for once in his life, Harry has found something he cares about. He used to be scared, but he accepts it now, he really cares for Louis, and Louis' happiness, and Louis' safety, and anything that has to do with him.

He remembers old days, when Louis was "the new one" in the pack. Where all of the young homeless people used to go, and everyone picked on him. Ever since, he felt this strange feeling like he wanted to take care of him, and that scared the shit out of him.

That didn't stop him from ending up with bloody knuckles and a broken nose because some alphas had tried to hurt Louis. He even fought with Josh, something he never, ever expected to do.

Fighting with one of his friends to protect some strange boy. Everyone thought he was loosing his mind, even him.

 

.

"That new omega, he's kind of pretty y'know." Josh blurted out, one night, when Liam, Zayn and him were smoking and playing poker.

"Yeah, he's got a nice arse now that he is not bones and skin." said Liam grinning.

Harry kept quiet, and tense. Tried to remind himself it was none of his business.

"Mate, please don't tell me you're gonna fuck him. He's like, what, fourteen years old?" Zayn said.

"He is sixteen." Harry corrected in a cold tone, alpha voice on full mode.

Liam didn't notice it, too stoned to do anything else but to laugh his ass off at everything.

"Yeah, why not, I mean, I heard he was a whore before he joined." Josh ignored Harry completely.

Harry looked like he was about to explode, his fisted hands by his side. Ready to burst.

"Either way I'll have my way with him, 's not like he's gonna go to the cops." And that was it, Harry stood up so quickly the chair basically flied to the wall, he grasped Josh's shirt as tight as he could, and said in his alpha voice.

"No, you wont lay a fucking finger on him."

"And who's gonna stop me Harry, you?"

Broken ribs, bloody noses and ruined knuckles, a few destroyed chairs and tables. That was what took for Harry to understand and accept that:

1- he cared about Louis too much.

2- he wanted him to be his, and only his.

 

 

.

Harry Styles has never cared.

He didn’t care when his father threw him and his mother to the streets when he was eleven.

He didn’t care when his mother left him, and all he had was a note that said ‘sorry’, few bucks, and his bravery.

Or that time Zayn found him for the first time, lying unconscious on the trash can in a dark alley, with his face covered in blood.

That’s why is really odd, the way he cares about Louis. Not just to him, to everyone. No one would have expected it, not even him.

The way he cares about him, and treats him like he is his most precious treasure. The way he caresses his golden skin as if it was fine, delicate china.

The way he’d do anything for him, not giving a fuck about himself, or his friends, or anything really.

 

 

.

"If I could, I would give you the stars, the sun and the moon If I could,

I would give you everything and more

But you already got my heart and my life

And if I could, I wouldn’t let you go.”

Harry sings an old song he learned back when he was really little, he heard it every day when he went to the bakery, where an old lady sang it.

“If I could, if I only could baby.” He traces delicately his fingertips over Louis back. Louis’ already snoring lightly fully pressed against Harry’s strong chest, his soft hair tickling Harry’s chin, just a bit.

But it’s nice, and they’re both warm, and Harry feels more alive than ever, and he feels like home.

And it’s stupid, because Harry has never had a home, but when he’s with Louis, nothing matters.

Louis feels like coming home after a tough day at work, he feels like when little children sleep in their parents’ bed ‘cause they’re too scared to sleep alone.

And that night, the buzz in his head isn’t there anymore, there’s no questions, no answers, just Louis, and home.

 

 

.

Harry kisses Louis neck from behind, leaves open mouthed kisses over his spine, takes his time leaving small love bites and bruises, and traces delicate patterns with his tongue and large fingers, giving special attention to Louis’ scars.

It’s not just a few; there are marks all over from his shoulder blades to his hips, like paint strokes of white and pink covering his smooth tan skin.

They’re all old scars, and he knows the story behind half o them, and most people would think they’re ugly, but they’re beautiful to him, it shows how strong Louis’ was around those times and all the shit he had to put through.

And believe him, if Harry had a time machine, he’d go back in time to defend Louis from all those cruel people who left the marks. But they’re part of Louis now; it’s something they’ll have to live with forever, just like the nightmares.

“You smell so good, baby. You're so precious,” he murmurs, Louis gives a breathless laugh.

He's always thought Harry was crazy, always calling him nice things, saying he was perfect and pretty when he didn’t feel like it. But Harry reassures him every time, whenever he worships him too much, or treats him like he’s breakable, how overprotective he’s with him.

Harry takes a deep breath, taking in how the muscles in Louis’ back jump a little. “You’re all mine.” he says after a few moments of just staring at Louis’ body, Louis nods his head a little and it’s like he knows, like he agrees. Harry leans over where he is hovering above Louis to press a soft kiss to Louis’ back.

Louis stays still while Harry gets off the bed and sits at the very edge, he lifts Louis by the stomach with his big hands, just enough to place a pillow underneath. He trails his fingers up Louis’ thighs, feeling the soft flesh on his fingertips, his eyes on Louis’ pink, puckered entrance, glistening with slick.

He places a hand on each cheek, gets his hands full and squeezes possessively, Harry wants to devour him.

He sucks a dark bruise on the left one, just above where the “mine” is inked; he spreads him apart, enough to expose Louis’ arsehole. Louis takes a shaky breath and grips the sheets, knowing what’s coming.

Harry leans forward and his tongue darts out to lick a stripe. Louis squirms, but Harry grips his arse harder and begins to move his tongue, he pushes his face in deeper, suckling at the inside of both cheeks, he teases the tip of his tongue along Louis’ rim and Louis whimpers.

He swirls around the rim and starts to stab gently ‘till Louis is moaning and starts to shove down against his face. He's so wet. His slick ends un being all over Harry's face. Harry sucks and nibbles at his rim just to hear those beautiful sounds leave Louis’ mouth and the little intakes of breath.

He leaves long, wet licks, alternating between licking flat stripes and pointing his tongue. The room is full of wet noises, and Louis’ hard panting. Louis lets out streams of high-pitched 'uhs’ and ‘ahs’, getting higher the deeper Harry licks, arching his back beautifully, and Harry wonders when will he stop being so fascinated at Louis’ responsiveness.

Harry laps one more time, feeling the muscles clench and Louis comes, sobbing into the pillow.

Harry doesn’t stop though, he keeps swirling his tongue in circles and lapping furiously, it may be too much for Louis, but he gets off in the way Louis squirms like trying to get away because the pleasure it’s too much, Louis cries out “stop, stop, stop”.

Harry stops. He’s still panting and there are tears staining his red cheeks and Harry thinks he’s never seen someone so beautiful. He spreads Louis one more time, careful not to hurt Louis, and takes a look at Louis’ red, puffy, sensitive hole, the way it clenches and unclenches around thin air makes him moan.

When he gets on the bed, he covers both of their bodies with the sheets, and drapes an arm around Louis tiny waist in a protective-possessive gesture. Louis looks at him with hazy eyes and kisses him on the lips.

 

 

.

He was sure Louis knew him.

Everyone on the streets and the one's in the pack knew him.

He was someone to be terrified of, just like Josh and Zayn; the other two strongest alphas in the pack.

Everyone knew his name and knew not to mess up with him unless you wanted the shit beaten out of you. If you wanted some kind of protection or benefits; you had to be friends with them, that's why everyone treated them the way they did and made sure to please them.

So it would have been as easy as to tell Louis that he wanted him. But Harry didn't want that, he never liked things the easy way, so he waited.

After Louis had joined the pack. Everyone recognized him as 'the omega who Harry protects', but most knew him as the 'whore' who gave blow-jobs to everyone at the dirty bathroom to gain a couple of bucks.

One night, the building was nearly empty because it was Saturday night and everyone went out to buy pot or get drunk. He was lying on the old couch in the living room listening to his CD's. The one's he got to keep from his house before his father threw him out. When he heard a muffled scream.

He noticed that the sounds were coming from the flat across his.

"N-no, I said no!" he heard someone cry out.

"Baby, shut the fuck up and I'll try to go slow."

"Leave me fucking alone, d-don't," he heard. A scream followed.

It took him one second to recognize the high-pitched raspy voice, and half a second to get there and kick the door.

Louis was being pinned down to a bed, both of his arms were over his head fighting the other guy's firm hold of them.

The other guy, a beta who looked about eighteen, was between his legs with his pants and trousers pulled down to his ankles.

Louis was too busy crying and screaming that he didn't realized Harry was there until he pulled the guy by the hair and threw him on the floor.

Harry kicked the man out of the flat after beating the fuck out of him, warning him that if he ever came back, he wouldn't doubt in killing him, this time.

 

Harry was holding a bag of ice over one of Louis eyes where the man had hit him. When Louis asked: "Why me?" It was almost a whisper, as if Louis were afraid of him.

Harry kept quiet.

"Why me out of all people. Why do you protect me?"

"I don't know." Harry had mumbled, and it was true.

Louis didn't push it. He stayed still and quiet as Harry took care of his bruises. He timidly accepted when Harry offered him to sleep on his bed while he took the couch.

Though they weren't nothing, and Harry hadn't even touched Louis. Everyone in the pack were careful. Louis couldn't give blow jobs to random blokes in exchange for money, anymore. They were all frightened by Harry.

 

He slipped one night besides Harry and started to touch his crotch when he was asleep. Harry moaned and when he realized it was Louis, he gently pulled his hand off him.

"I don't get it. You don't let others fuck me, but you don't fuck me either."

"I don't want that from you."

"Then what the fuck do you want." Harry shut Louis off by kissing him. And it felt so reckless and not dirty at all like what he was used to.

He wasn't known as Louis anymore, he was known by everyone as 'Harry's property', 'Harry's omega', 'Harry's mate' even if they weren't really mated.

No one ever tried to lay a finger on him. Not unless they wanted a painful death. Harry didn't claim him as his, he said Louis was a person not an object. And he treated Louis with gentleness and something else.

 

 

.

"My step-father, he used to beat me and rape me. That's why I decided to scape my home and live in the streets. Even if- even if I knew that it was dangerous," Louis told him one night, when everyone was out or passed out. And they were smoking, lying on Harry's bed. Which now was theirs. Harry nodded.

"That's why I have all of those ugly scars on my back, and the bruises on my hips." Louis explained. He looked beautiful under the moon light coming from the window.

"Well, not all of them are from him. Some are from blokes on the streets, and the more recent ones are from when I first got here." he said, with a tiny cold laugh.

"There won't be scars anymore." Harry had whispered into his ear, making a shiver run down his spine. Harry kissed each one of his bruises, and whispered promises to him.

 

 

.

The first time they decided they wanted to be together, was when Harry came home one day only to find Louis crying on their bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his chin to lift Louis' face up.

He had red-stained cheeks and swollen eyes, like he had been crying for a long time.

"I'm- I-" Louis stuttered. Harry wrapped his big arms around him and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay, Lou, you can tell me." he whispered reassuringly. It took Louis a few minutes to calm down.

"I think I'll go into heat."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I thought you said you didn't have heats anymore."

"Yeah but," he wiped the tears off his eyes and looked down "but I think it was because I wasn't eating very well, and I wasn't in a good condition in general. So now that I am-" he paused. But he didn't need to say more for Harry to understand. Harry stayed silent, with a straight face on, trying to gather his thoughts.

Louis started stuttering again, thinking Harry was mad at him

"If-if you don't want to spend them with me, tha-that's okay I can-"

"Louis," Harry said in a soft voice. "Of course I will help you with your heat. I wouldn't let you go through that all by yourself." or with someone else, Harry thought.

He gave a peck to his lips, and caressed his back "It's just, I don't want you to be here when it happens. There are lots of alphas here and it would be dangerous. Specially if they decide to attack while we're knotted together... I wouldn't be able to protect you." Louis nodded his head, understanding exactly what Harry meant.

"I- Uhm, when do you think you'll go into heat?"

"Like in a week."

"We'll need to get you heat suppressants, and a form of birth control. I don't know what I'm going to do but- you're not going to be here by the time your heat starts." he promised, kissing his temple.

 

 

.

He spent all of his savings. He had to work twice as hard and search everywhere. But at the end, he made it.

"I know it's not much but-" Harry started, as soon as he opened the door to their new flat.

"Harry." Louis said covering his mouth in amusement.

He hugged Harry "It's perfect" he said with a wide smile.

It wasn't much, in all honesty, but right now it was enough for them. Louis could go into heat at any moment.

His friends were furious when Harry called to tell them he and Louis wouldn't be part of the pack anymore. Zayn was the only one who knew before hand. He wasn't angry at Harry, he just thought he was crazy.

"I need to discuss something with you." They were both lying on bed naked, excited but also nervous. Louis heat was supposed to start tomorrow, this would be their first time having sex together.

"I'm not going to bite you." Louis smile faded as soon as the words left Harry's mouth.

"Hey, don't get sad. I do want you to be my mate. But when that happens I wants us both to be conscious, okay? As soon as your heat is over we can make it official." Louis let out a breath. Harry leaned to kiss his neck, exactly where the 'mating scar' should go.

 

At 5 AM, Louis started his heat. As predicted.

The smell woke up Harry immediately. Louis was already humping a pillow, drops of sweat rolling down his body and a desperate look on his face. Flushed pink from head to toe.

"Louis, baby?" Louis snapped his eyes open at the voice of his alpha. They were hazy, and lost.

Harry didn't waste time. He stripped their bed, and turned Louis on his belly. He wanted to take his time kissing every inch of him, but the most important thing right now was making Louis come. The sooner this heat was over, the sooner his Louis would come back.

He dipped two calloused fingers between his arsecheeks and found Louis already dripping wet. Louis whimpered when Harry removed them.

Harry thrusted two fingers at once, and began fucking Louis with them. Aiming straight for Louis' prostate, Louis whined and squirmed.

It didn't take long for him to come. His little body sizing up, arching his back and coming with a moan.

Harry turned him around and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"God, I've never seen anything prettier." he said. He knew Louis didn't understand him, when omegas were in heat they basically lost their consciousness and ability to think clearly. All they focused on was getting fucked and impregnated.

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' cock, jerking him off rapidly, using his own slick as lube, while he was mouthing at his nipples. Louis came again.

He was planing on jerking him off again to make him come, but Louis started begging for his knot. He was begging so much he looked like he was about to cry. He even turned himself around and arched his back, offering himself to Harry. But Harry flipped him over, he wanted to see his lovely face while he was fucking him.

He inserted three fingers, trying to stretch him as much as he could, he didn't want to hurt Louis even if Louis didn't mind if he did.

Louis put his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him closer. His lips were parted and wet and he was looking up at him through his long eyelashes, and he looked so pretty and small, all pinned down to the bed. Harry had to kiss him again.

With one hand he spreaded Louis’ plush thighs and with the other he grabbed his cock and guided it to Louis hole.

He slipped in all the way smoothly. His thighs slamming into Louis arse. Balls deep.

Louis let out a relieved sigh.

Harry started thrusting, increasing his pace and aiming for Louis prostate every time. When he felt he was about to pop his knot, he grabbed both of Louis legs and bent him in half, feeling his orgasm very near.

Louis whimpered as he came again, this time completely untouched.

 _"Please, please, please._ " Louis begged. Harry felt his knot swelling up, and he pushed inside Louis as deep as he could, grunting.

Louis let out the sweetest mewl, Harry started coming and Louis fell pliant to the bed when he felt it expanding inside him, and filling him up.

Harry manhandled a sleepy Louis, until both of them were in a comfortable position.

 

Louis heat lasted 28 hours. Including short naps, and quick snacks, and the little breaks they took to drink water.

Harry made him come six more times. Two on his tongue, another two on his fingers and another two by knotting him. It was longer than usual, but Louis hadn't had a heat in years, so they were expecting it.

At 1 PM Louis finally regained consciousness. Harry was asleep beside him, snoring. Louis didn't really feel tired, but when he stood up, the ache in his muscles was evident and he was a bit sore.

He checked between his thighs, finding he was dry. Harry must've cleaned him up before going to sleep. He stood up from bed, decided to wake up Harry with breakfast.

 

"What are you doing awake? Baby. Aren't you tired?" Harry asked as he approached him. Stretching his eyes over his head and yawning.

He placed both hands on Louis hips and nuzzled his neck from behind, scenting him.

"I woke up a bit earlier than you and decided to fix something up." Harry noticed two plates with French toast, and two cups of tea.

"You shouldn't have bothered baby." he kissed his cheek. Louis searched for his mouth, and they kissed against the kitchen counter.

Harry trailed one hand down Louis’ back, he squeezed his arse possessively, making Louis gasp. Out of nowhere, Harry cupped Louis’ bum and lifted him up.

Louis squealed. "Harry!"

"What?" Harry smirked.

He carried Louis towards the mattress, and flopped him down on his lap.

"Food is gonna get cold." Louis pouted.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." Harry whispered.

"Hey. Thank you." Louis said, staring at his eyes. "What you've done for me is a lot. I really don't know what I'd have done without you."

Harry stared into his eyes. His heart filled with so much love for him he could barely breathe.

"I love you." he blurted out.

Louis blushed. "I-, I love you, too."

 

 

.

Louis comes home one day, with a wide smile on his face. The second he spots Harry he runs up to him and jumps into his arms.

Harry catches him with ease. "What's made you so happy?"

"I got the job! Harry!" He screams, jumping adorably.

Harry puts him down. "That's great! Which job?"

"I got the job at the school that's a few streets from here. They were looking for a theatre teacher, so I went, and they just called saying I got the job!"

Harry hugs him again, he presses him to his chest and lifts him up, spinning him. "That's wonderful."

 

 

.

Harry nuzzles Louis' neck, he kisses up and down and licks.

"Yours." Louis says in barely a whisper.

"Mine." Harry says. He bites down, finally. Sinking his teeth in Louis sweet flesh.

The scar appears almost immediately, and they feel the connection between them.

They're finally bonded.

 

 

.

"We'll go this weekend." Harry answers him.

After all these years, they're getting a new home.

With Harry's tattoo parlor earning more than they ever imagined, and with Louis’ job as a teacher, they have enough money to buy the house of their dreams.

"I can't believe it." Louis sighs in a dreamy voice. Kissing his lips and flopping into his chest.

 

 

Later that night, Harry stays awake to watch Louis sleep.

His Louis. His mate. Already six months pregnant. And he's sure this time of what he feels. He's never been more sure about something.

 

He's in love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, questions and all that are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: [stylinsonsyrup](http://stylinsonsyrup.tumblr.com/)


End file.
